


Intertwined

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, westallenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the first time Iris and Barry hold hands and hundreds of times that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of WestAllen Week day 3 "Firsts", this is my take. 
> 
> I welcome any feedback so I can improve my work.
> 
> Of course, I don't own any rights to anything. I just love this incredible show and incredible ship! Thanks for reading, Loves!

Barry was still reeling. A child, suddenly without a mother, and with a father who had been taken from him, both now walking through hell. He alternated between sitting stone-faced and crying until he couldn't breathe. 

Luckily his best friend, Iris, was there with him. She understood. She came to sit next to him and she didn't say anything, just held his hand in both of hers while he cried. 

She was anchoring him. He was sure he was gripping her hand too hand, probably hurting her, but he was afraid that if he didn't hold on he'd be swept away. She didn't seem to mind. She just stayed there, solid and steady.

As he was trying to process his sudden losses, an important question came into his head.  
“Wh-what am I gonna do?” He choked out between sobs. “What am I gonna do?”  
“You can come live with us, Barry.” She turned to Joe. “Can't he, Dad?” Joe's face nearly turned purple. “Umm... the answer to that question is very complicated. we're gonna see what happens, Sweetheart.”  
Iris whispered to Barry with the confidence of a twenty-five year old woman, “You're staying with us. Don't worry, I can talk him into anything.” 

The thought hadn't even occurred to Joe. He was already a single dad with limited means. He and his daughter were already dealing with an all-too-familiar tragedy. 

But where else would the boy go?

Paramedics came to attend to Barry. Joe called Iris to him. 

“Iris, I'm seriously considering bringing Barry to live with us-”  
“Yes.”  
“Now, you know this will change things around the house, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Finances will be even tighter. You'll have to make some sacrifices.”  
“Yes.”  
“You won't be able to have your way all the time.”  
“Okay.”  
“You can't get every new toy or go to every theme park.”  
“Okay.”  
“Barry's going to be very fragile and emotional, and he's going to need us.”  
“I know.”  
“Are you sure you can handle all of that? This is a big deal.”  
She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked very small in the blanket the paramedics put on him.  
“Let's get him home, Daddy.” Joe could only smile.  
“That's my girl.” They went to Barry. “Come on Bear, let's grab you some clothes for a few days. We'll be back for the rest of your things soon, okay?”  
“Toldja!” She whispered.  
That night they all fell asleep on the couch. The kid's heads were on Joe's chest, one tucked under each arm, all gripping each other tight. 

 

It wasn't until a decade and a half later that they held hands again, but it became a frequent occurrence. 

They held hands when Iris agreed to see the gory slasher flick (which she detests) because Barry loves them. When the buxom blonde got knifed by the killer Iris screamed and accidentally tossed her popcorn. Barry laughed at the girl, then laughed at Iris' reaction. He put his arm around her shoulder took her hand and drew her into him. She cringed and pressed her face into his chest. 

They held hands when Barry pinned them up over her head when he was on top of her, making her sweat, making her moan. He sucked on her earlobe and whispered, “You're mine. You belong to me,” as he intertwined their fingers. “You hear me? You're mine,” He fucked her with more intensity, putting an emphasis on his words. She gasped and looked into his eyes. “Yes, Barry. I'm yours.”

Barry took her hand when he explained to her that he was the Flash. She snatched it away from him and stormed out, furious; but when they came together again, when she forgave him and expressed her exhilaration and wonder, Barry kissed her palm, and then gently placed it on the back of his neck. They kissed even more passionately than they always had. 

They held hands in the procession of Caitlin and Ronnie's spring wedding, Iris in her soft yellow bridesmaid dress and Barry in his suit with the canary yellow tie. 

Barry cradled her left hand with his own while the other slipped the ring on her finger. She told him yes at her birthday party at Jitters, surrounded by friends, family and coworkers. 

Iris took his breath away in her flowing vintage ballroom gown. They held hands as they recited the vows they'd written for each other. They said “I do”, had a mini make-out session and jumped the broom. 

They held hands the entire nineteen hours Iris was in labor, until the twins finally came into the world, twenty minutes apart. 

They held hands through the potty training, first days of school, graduations, proms.

Through the arguments, the temporary breakups, the passionate makeups, the highs and the lows. When the children move out to make lives of their own.

When Henry dies slowly of cancer.  
When Joe dies suddenly of a heart attack. 

When they themselves are in the twilight of their lives. 

 

Near the end, their shoulders sag and skin droops. They're white-haired and liver-spotted. Barry isn't quite so fast any more. They hold on to each other not only because they enjoy the touch, but also for balance and stability. Things have certainly changed. 

The doctors said there were no guarantees he would make it through heart surgery. Even if he did, chances were slim that he would recover. 

He pulls through, and Iris sits in a relentless vigil by his bedside. She gently places her hand over the fresh wound. Barry puts his hand on top of hers and smiles. Her touch is healing for him. “It's still beating,” he assures her. Iris beams a smile at him. “And you're still the sexiest woman I've ever seen,” he tells her, and she throws back her head and laughs, wheezing the entire time. He manages a smile.  
She holds his hand and talks to him, looking out of the window. It seems that she's talking for hours, and the sound of her voice lulls him into a peaceful sleep. The machines start to beep and when she looks over she sees that he's gone. Her breath catches as she feels him pass through her. A deep sadness fills her, but also a sense of satisfaction at a job well done for the fastest man alive. 

When they bury him she places her hand on the coffin; it's the closest she can get to his touch now. His absence tears a hole in her, and empty, gaping void, but she tries to think of his remarkable life. All the wonderful things he'd done. Their remarkable memories together. And the nearly eighty years of hand holding, right up until the end.


End file.
